Deeds of Honour
The event known as Deeds of Honour was the joint-Imperial defence of the Paladins of Thunder Space Marine Chapter's homeworld, alongside a forces of Crimson Fists Chapter and local Astra Militarum and Planetary Defence Forces regiments in their darkest hour, when their homeworld was invaded by a sizeable Alpha Legion Heretic Astartes force. History Nevertheless, the stalwart resistance from the Imperial forces managed to survive at least until the arrival of reinforcements spearheaded by the cruiser Valiant Night, that houses the 1st Company of the Paladins of Thunder; as well as several strike vessels from the Crimson Fists' 2nd and 4th Company. Thanks to the valiant sacrifice of the last remains of the 71st, Castor was able to send a quick transmission to the fleet: "We can hold." Unable to receive a response, he hoped that the reinforcements will follow his orders and help the other planet or, at least, purge it. This decision came with a cost, however; the Fortress-Monastery fell but not before being set ablaze by the last Techmarine of the 9th Company as a squad lead by the Lieutenant Gabriel Javus escaped with the few relics of the chapter, losing all the gene-vats. Once reunited with the Magister Medicae and the survivors of the Imperial forces on the capital, they were ready to fight to the last man. But luckily, there was no need for a heroic sacrifice this time. From the sky, Imperial Knights and drop pods fell, giving a chance to the defenders to sally forth and make a pincer movement and killing the traitor leader in a swift blow performed by the 1st Company; leaving The Hydra without heads. After this, the traitor forces on the planet were systematically eliminated, as well as a part of their fleet before they retreated to the Warp. At the end, Castor was contacted by the captain of the 2nd Company of the Crimson Fists, who gave him a heavily modified crimson Power Fist, Kantor's Promise as a gesture of a greater brotherhood between both chapters. Without Fortress-Monastery and needing both of the inhabited worlds help rebuilding and dealing with surviving cults; the entire chapter was called back to build the new Fortress-Monastery; the Hand of Retribution atop the ruins of the old one; but also to get their mature progenoid glands extracted so the new gene-vats were ready as new recruits were needed. Once the inhabitants of Zephyron IV were reunited, they, as well as the remaining houses of the Questor Imperialis of Zephyron III gathered and declared the chapter as "Saviors of Zephyron" and their commander as "Lord Guardian of Zephyron". Thanks to their good relation with the Order of Serenity of the Adepta Sororitas, they were able to establish a hospital at the system capital, Orpheus Hive, that was decimated by the Alpha Legion during the conflict. As both the 5th and 9th Companies were almost destroyed during the sieges, they were assigned the roles of trainers for the new generation of marines needed. Due to the actions during the campaign, Gabriel Javus was ascended to Captain of the 9th Company. Category:Campaigns Category:History Category:Imperial Campaigns Category:Space Marines